Shaking Hands and Dead Bodies
by ShelbyTheGreat
Summary: Hey guys! I need some feedback, this is my first published story and I want to know what you guys think! I don't know if I should continue but if you think I should I would be glad to. this story will most likely turn into a yaoi so if that's not your thing only read the first chapter!


Dead bodies and shaking hands

The pain is unbearable every bite from the redead sending pain like a knife through me. As if the knowledge of what I was killing was once like I wasn't traumatic enough. I had been sent on a quest by the goddess, but what did these people do to deserve this fate? Just thinking of it makes me sick to my stomach. Just then the redead bit me hard in the neck. I screamed out in pain as blood flowed from my wound. I killed the redead with the final fatal blow of my sword. Wincing in pain I held my wound while looking through my pouch, finally finding the potion I wanted. The potions have a bitter taste that I can relate to. All of my life I have been told that I was the one who would save them all, but with this burden my life has become bitter with death and blood. Moving on in the dungeon I took out my lenses of truth looking for a false wall. As I entered it I heard the crackling of bones. I drew my sword and prepared for the worst, and there it was another redead walking towards me. As I looked at it, it released an ear shattering scream and I was paralyzed by the noise. If I didn't move soon it surly would kill me. Only inches away and I could finally move. I swung my sword at the poor soul doomed to a terrible fate.

With the redead gone I took in my surroundings, noting a door with a slightly rusted hinge I approached it with caution. Pushing the door open with all of my might I entered the room and the door shut quickly behind me. I walked around the room and saw a hand sticking out of the ground, looking around I noticed a lot of hands sticking out of the ground. I quietly approached one of the hands and touched it. Then suddenly, it grabbed me by the head. I struggled to get free but it was in vain. Then I heard a loud moaning noise and the hand clutched my head harder causing me to bleed. As I stared in horror at the creature approaching me eyes dead with a long neck which held the terrifying head I could hear a faint voice in the background **there is no escape**.

I screamed in terror as the creatures head lowered to my level and ripped off my arm. I screamed out in pain as the blood left my body and the creature continued to torture me, tearing at my skin as the blood gushed out of my wounds. I screamed to the goddess that this would end. My terrible fate was finally approaching. I cried as the monster's mouth came to my neck. Crying and screaming I pleaded with the goddess to spare my life but it was too late. The monster bit my head off and blood gushed from my neck. It went dark.

. . .

I could hear a faint voice calling my name; I feel as if I knew it but what does it matter when you are dead. But the voice kept calling me telling me to wake up. But how can I wake up when I'm not alive. Then I felt someone shaking me. I sat up and looked around to see a young girl with bright blond hair smiling at me. "Well get up sleepy head," she said. I groaned and asked her where I was. She said with a puzzled face, "Well your home silly!" I just stared at her then recognition flicked in my eyes, "Zelda?" I asked. She giggled and said with much confidence "well of course link who would I be?" I had to ask her about my dream so I did; she stared at me for a minute with analyzing eyes. She just grinned and said it's just a bad dream. Then she said something about practicing her magic and told me to get ready for the day, I sighed and got dressed ignoring the weird vibes I got from Zelda.

As I walked out the door I saw Zelda practicing her magic. I chuckled and looked around and saw my sword, I picked it up and challenged Zelda to a duel, and she smiled and said, "of course!" As I got ready something in Zelda's eyes changed, I became nervous and held up my sword while she held up her bow. "Let the duel begin," Zelda said, as she readied her bow, the bow glowing. I charged at her my sword at the ready...

**to be continued_-_-_-_**


End file.
